


New Directions II

by adafrog



Series: Directions!Verse [3]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd is happening on the Necromongers' new planet.  Who's causing the change, and what does it mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Directions II

The first pregnancy occurred two years after landing on their new home, and was completely unexpected. The parents were a Furyan couple who were warriors in the same squad. The healers were shocked, of course, and quickly began reviewing pregnancies and birth procedures. The rest of the Necromongers were surprised, but looked forward to the new addition; it signaled to some that their culture was moving in the right direction.

When the parents realized that so many people were looking forward to the new person with such anticipation, they realized it was likely their child would be spoiled. What they didn’t realize that most of that would come from the Lord Marshall.

Halfway into the pregnancy three other women were discovered to be pregnant. All were Furyan. The healers were theorizing that the unique Furyan physiology was allowing their previously purified bodies to function normally. They didn’t give up hope for the other races, but were carefully looking into ways to assist them if they didn’t also revert back to normal.

Four months after that the first baby was born. He was strong and healthy, and only his newborn status kept their dwellings from being overrun with visitors. They were, however, visited by their leaders, Riddick and Vaako, who congratulated them.

Two weeks after their first visit with the new baby, Vaako started looking for a surrogate for their own child. A nice, strong Furyan woman was found who agreed to let them do the majority of the rearing was found.

Nine months later Riddick and Vaako had a baby boy, who they named Cadfael. Shortly after that the mother also agreed to not let anyone know exactly how mushy and soft their Lord Marshall was when confronted with a child.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The little boy ran up to one of the two men sitting in chairs at the edge of the practice ground. He climbed onto Riddick’s lap, relaxing into the powerful man as strong arms were wrapped around him.

Cadfael hadn’t seen his parents very much the last few days. They had been off world working on something with several of their warriors. Even though they had gotten back today, he still hadn’t been able to spend time with them since some other stranger had shown up. So, he’d taken the matter in his own hands, as alpha had taught him, and had gotten away from his minder. He may be in trouble later, but it would be worth it now.

He spied his parents in the meeting room, talking with some people he didn’t recognize. Quietly, he made his way along the edge of the room, being as quietly as he could, carefully watching for any signs of being discovered.

Once he froze and held his breath as one of the strangers glanced his direction. Luckily, there was no sign of recognition, so he took a deep breath and started again.

Finally, he made it to the small area behind his parents’ chairs. He looked quickly from one to the other, then took a breath and got ready. When there was a lull in the conversation he quickly made his way to Riddick’s chair, and hopped up into his lap, where strong arms quickly wrapped gently around him. The look from his other father almost worried him until Vaako’s quick squeeze on his leg reassured him.

Cadfael sat back enjoying his parents as they continued to deal with the strangers. There was nothing like it.


End file.
